Bodas de Odio
by yurka
Summary: En Georgia del siglo 19, el Dr. Quinn Fabray hereda una fortuna del padre que nunca quiso reconocerlo. Ahora convertido en un caballero millonario, el médico busca una esposa apropiada. Su elección recae en Rachel Berry, hija de una familia aristocrática. Quinn y la familia de Rachel ignoran que ella está comprometida en secreto con un oficial pobre llamado Finn Hudson.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un fic basado en una novela literaria llamada "Bodas de Odio" que me gusta mucho pienso adaptarla a mi punto de vista; también quiero recordarles a los que no les guste que la solución es tan simple como dejar de leerla; " " … " " es la forma en que pasa de un personaje a otro la palabra para evitar decir quien está hablando oks!

Capítulo 1

Al verse en su lecho de muerte solo y sin familia, el terrateniente más acaudalado de Georgia Rusell Fabray decide reconocer a su hijo bastardo Quinn, aconsejado por el Sacerdote William Shuster quien lo ayuda a redactar un testamento donde reconoce a su hijo y le otorga el apellido Fabray. Postrado en su cama Rusell Fabray sentía como las fuerzas de su ser abandonaban su cuerpo, durante la agonía final de su enfermedad había perdido la capacidad de hablar o comunicarse de alguna forma con quienes estaban a su alrededor pero eso no lograr arrebatar la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba; miraba a su alrededor y se preguntaba si hacia lo correcto al nombrar aquel bastardo como su heredero, al otorgar el apellido Fabray al hijo que había engendrado con una sirvienta, mientras esos pensamientos agobiaban su mente el padre William se acercaba con el documento y una pluma, no lo soportaba, era rechazada por todo su ser y con la poca fuerza que reunió logro desviar su rostro demostrando así su rechazo total, en ese instante el Padre William dijo "Acá está el escrito, no se ira arrepentir precisamente ahora" "Además Quinn es su hijo y tiene derecho, Por favor Señor Fabray dentro de poco estará usted en frente de nuestro creador y que pensara decirle cuando le pregunte sobre sus deberes cristianos; le va a decir que ni en el último instante de su vida tubo un pensamiento de amor así su único hijo" a escuchar esas palabras tomo la pluma y empezó a colocar su firma en el documento pero sus fuerzas fallaron a lo que el padre William decidió ayudarlo a terminar la firma el mismo.

Katherine (llamada cariñosamente por su padre Kitty) quien había presenciado toda la escena, sale corriendo con gran alegría, buscando a Quinn quien se encontraba en la sala principal de la casa de la hacienda; "Señor Quinn, el Señor Fabray firmo lo reconoció como su hijo" rápidamente Quinn sale a verificar con su padrino el Sacerdote Shuster si tales palabras son ciertas, mientras camina los recuerdos de un padre azotándolo frente a todos los criados recorren su cabeza, al entrar en la habitación observa los integrantes que hay se encontraban; varios representantes del gobierno, el capataz y el administrador (padre de Kitty) de las haciendas; ve a su padre postrado en la cama aquel hombre miserable que jamás se preocupó por él y que muy por el contrario solo recibió humillaciones; su padrino el Padre Shuster le pide que se acerque a la cama y que le dirija unas palabras de reconciliación a su padre "Señor Fabray su hijo está junto a usted, si Dios hizo el milagro de que el uno este frente al otro después de tantos años es justo que le dirijas unas palabras a su hijo" en ese instante como su ultimo desprecio irónico el Prominente terrateniente muere.

Cuando todos los señores salían de la habitación; el alcalde del pequeño poblado pregunto al administrador de donde había resultado un hijo y si él era un bastardo a lo que el administrador afirmo pero dejando en claro que bastardo o no ahora él era el dueño de todo "Es médico cirujano" Kitty comento al observar cerca de la puerta a Quinn y así demostrar ante el señor alcalde que la persona a la que se refería no era ningún campesino ignorante que recibía un golpe de suerte "Aquel un médico, "JA" no parece, debe ser el hijo de una sirvienta al que el señor Fabray debió tomar en algún rincón" el silencio incomodo rodeo a todos por lo que el administrador rápidamente dijo "lo acompaño a la salida" … "Adiós Señorita Katherine" dijo el Alcalde, aturdía e incómoda ya que durante toda la conversación ella se percató de la presencia de Quinn no encontraba que comentar para calmar la mirada de odio que observaba en el "No se sienta incomoda" respondió con frialdad Quinn al notar la inquietud de Kitty " Es la verdad", "Mi madre fue una pobre joven a la que el hombre aquel que acaba de morir tomo por la fuerza" al decir esto Quinn empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras pero antes de comenzar su camino Kitty susurra "Y ella, vive?" … "No lo sé supongo que no" responde mientras continuaba su camino, cuando una suave mano sujeta su brazo y dice "Perdone me, aun no le ofrecido el pésame por la muerte de su padre" rápidamente Quinn se detiene y gira a mirar a la joven "Le agradezco la intención pero no puedo sentir pena por alguien que me trajo al mundo de la misma manera en la se toma un vaso de whisky" dicho esto decide acercarse más a la joven susurrando "No soy hipócrita Señorita Katherine, y es bueno que lo sepa usted y todos los demás; disculpe" dicho esto procedió a dirigirse a su nueva habitación; dejando a la joven perpleja ante tales palabras de odio.

En la mañana muy temprano se encontraba Artie el mejor amigo de Quinn revisando en el despacho los libros contables y demás papeles comerciales relacionados con su nueva fortuna; "Que piensas" comento Quinn "Con lo que se refiere al manejo de las dos haciendas parece estar todo en orden; sin embargo parece haber algo turbio es en las cuentas de ganado" dijo Artie "Deberías ir a ver a como se llama?" … "El agente Walter" comento Quinn mientras seguía acomodando los libros sobre el escritorio de su amigo "Si ese debió aprovechar la enfermedad de tu padre para llenarse los bolsillos"… "No lo llames así", a lo Artie respondió "Porque debes acostumbrarte a llamarlo así" … "Nunca fue un padre"… "Pero te reconoció como su hijo y te dejo toda su fortuna" "Aunque lo que no entiendo es como teniendo tanto dinero vivía de esta manera" comento Artie mientras volvía a revisar los números de los libros contables, "La casa está hecha una ruina, los muebles están hechos pedazos" … "Ummm Bueno mi padrino dice que después de que su esposa e hijos murieron por la epidemia del cólera, se encerró sin importarle nada ni nadie" …. "Pero amasando dinero" ambos soltaron una risa burlona… "Quien habría pensado que tanto dinero te caería del cielo cuando hace unas pocas semanas eras un pobre diablo al que había que perseguir para que pagara las deudas" … "Nadie se hace rico atendiendo a pobres mi amigo" … "Bueno ahora tienes dinero, propiedades y un apellido importante si vieras como te envidio" …. En ese momento Quinn voltea y le dice a su amigo mientras saca una moneda de su bolsillo "Si el dinero ayuda" tirando la moneda a la mesa y encogiendo los hombros "Para algunos" … "Sabes que es lo que realmente quiero una familia, llegar a casa y encontrarme una mujer bonita, dulce y bien dispuesta" decía con un tono pícaro y alzando su ceja izquierda "Imagínate dos niños sanos queriendo treparse por mis piernas" …. "Pues qué esperas Quinn manos a la obra" … y con un profundo suspiro Quinn responde "Si eso es lo que voy hacer … buscar una esposa".

Semanas después los dos amigos emprendieron un viaje a la ciudad de Columbus para visitar al agente comercial encargado de la venta del ganado y demás negociaciones; mientras paseaban por la plaza principal Artie comenta "Deberías comprarte trajes elegantes hechos en Francia, o Inglaterra" … "Para que la ropa no cambia quien realmente eres" … "Pero ayuda a que te traten con deferencia" "Y para ser tomado en cuenta entre las damas de la sociedad" mientras caminaban Artie volteo a ver a una hermosa joven de 18 años de cabello café, elegante con hermoso vestido rosa y una sobrilla que la cubría caminando al otro lado de calle acompañado de un caballero de cabello largo; en ese instante la señala y dice "Como aquella" … inmediatamente Quinn se voltea y queda absolutamente cautivado al ver a la joven; relejada dulzura e inocencia en ese mismo momento queda cautivado tal vez para siempre. En ese momento se tropieza un niño que deja caer un montón de huevos, la joven desconocida rápidamente lo auxilia pero al levantar al pequeño, es tomada del brazo por el caballero que a la acompaña; Artie "No te gustaría una de esas calentándote la cama" … Quinn para ese momento continua observando la escena menea un poca la cabeza respondiendo "Si pero me pregunto cómo reaccionaría al saber que soy un bastardo, hijo de una pobre sirvienta ignorante"…"Si se atreve a pasear en plena calle con un tipo tan peculiar, a lo mejor no le importan las diferencias sociales" dijo mientras encogía los hombros y alzaba las manos; "Esa es la casa de Walter el agente de tu padre"…"si el numero corresponde" ambos continuaron hacia la casa pero Quinn no dejaba de voltear a ver a la joven mientras se alejaba y perdía entre la multitud; preguntándose como seria, inmediatamente descarto la idea parecía muy absurda en su mente y pensó será más absurda para ella y así continuo hablando con su amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

En esta historia aún no he decidido si es una Faberry o Finchel, por lo que dejare siga su curso; en cuanto a los que vieron "Amor Real" sepan que esa novela se basó en el libro que les comentaba en un principio "Bodas de Odio" por lo que hay detalles que no se incluyeron y otros que agregare personal mente así que no dañen la historia a los que no conocen en fondo la trama.

Gracias por sus opiniones positivas! Recuerden son libres de dejar de leerla porque yo no dejare de escribirla.

Capítulo 2

Es un día soleado donde los árboles mantenían un resplandor dorado. En él, se respiraba el aire puro y limpio característico de los parques de la ciudad de Columbus, donde se conseguía relajase gracias al canto de los pájaros que revoloteaban por los alrededores. El quiosco proporcionaba una gran sombra a los amantes con aquel espesor y blancos enrejados, y, en algunos lugares concretos, tal era su tamaño que cerraba el paso al Sol. Miles de seres caminaban por su piso de madera algo maltratado, y con montones de hojas que remarcaban la llegada del otoño. Había grandes bancas, que ofrecían una estabilidad a la hora de compartir una pequeña charla, y algunas zonas se encontraban salpicadas por musgo. En los lugares donde el piso era más alto, resaltaban unas hermosas margaritas, que teñían de pureza aquel paraje. El conjunto de aquel lugar, su aroma, sus caminantes... caracterizaba a aquel quiosco húmedo donde se encontraban la señorita Rachel y su fiel enamorado el soldado de bajo rango Finn Hudson. Cada día desde hace ya seis meses, se encontraban en aquel lugar donde su amor, y su entrega había logrado ser tan completan en tan poco tiempo; ese día en particular, habían estado compartían un beso algo subido de tono para las señoritas de su clase, beso que no le producía ningún malestar, y mas por el contrario le llegaba a proporcionar un placer escondido e indecoroso para aquella joven de educación cristiana y sumisa; esos fuertes pero dulces brazos del soldado que la sujetaban gentil mente por la cintura, lograban que la emoción que invadía el cuerpo de Rachel no la hiciera perder el equilibrio; en un intento desesperado por recuperar algo de aire Rachel logra separar sus labios de aquella boca roja, juntando así sus frentes, con una gran fuerza de voluntad Rachel logra mirar aquellos profundos y sinceros ojos cafés y dice "Ya me tengo que ir" lográndose soltar de los brazos de su novio, consiguiendo avanzar unos pasos así las pequeñas escaleras que proporcionan la salida de quiosco logrando ser detenida por la mano del humilde soldado "Rachel" pronuncia mientras trata de acercarla de nuevo a su cuerpo para darle pequeños besos fugaces en su boca girándola y logrando llevarla a una de las esquinas de ese pequeño lugar "Te amo" … "Yo también te amo" las manos de Rachel subían y bajaban del rostro de Finn a su cuello mientras seguían diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban entre el sonido seductor de labios estrellándose ferozmente, una vez más logra separarse del soldado pero esta vez se marcha sin decir palabra alguna.

Mientras se iba, ella voltea por unos momentos hacia el parque; hay observa como Finn aún se encuentra en el centro del quiosco y como este le envía un beso, este pequeño pero significativo gesto logra proporcionar más color a las mejillas ya ardientes de Rachel. Al llegar a la iglesia donde se encontraba su criada esperándola, con un pequeño gesto de sus manos le indica a la criada que se levanta; y así la criada va donde se encontraba Rachel para luego proseguir su camino a la casa de la señorita; mientras murmuraba "Es que si su madre se entera me va a matar" … "Si tu no abres la boca nadie tiene porque saberlo" "Además esto no tiene por qué durar mucho en cuanto el teniente Hudson hable con mi padre no abra falta vernos a escondidas" … "Pues espero no dilate más ese encuentro el teniente" … "Estoy segura de que eso no sucederá" comento mientras se acercaban al portón de la residencia Berry, para encontrarse a un caballero en la entrada quien inmediatamente dijo "Otra vez en la iglesia hermanita" … "Si" … "Que creyente y que manera de desperdiciar tu tiempo" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana y la besaba para luego marcharse.

Al entrar al salón principal de su casa Rachel "Madre ya regrese" la señora Shelby Cora de Berry hace una señal de silencio para indicarle a Rachel que su padre se encontraba durmiendo "Porque tardaste tanto" … "Demasiadas personas para asistir a confesión" … "Le dolía su pierna" indiaca Shelby "Y le di un poco de láudano" rápidamente Rachel como la hija amorosa que era se inclina hacia el asiento donde se encontraba su padre dormido para sujetar su mano "Esta bien, me retiro a mi habitación" dice con una inclinación y saliendo del salón. "Este sábado los Murcia van a realizar una fiesta y dicen que van a invitar a un pariente lejano" "Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que es de muy buen ver y además es dueño de una hacienda algodonera" … "Y es soltero?" … "Si" … "Ojala Dios nos haga el milagro, ya que Rachel es tan caprichosa" "No sé qué pretende esta niña el príncipe azul" … jajaj "Shelby todas las jóvenes sueñan con eso" … "Lo que sucede es que su padre la ha consentido demasiado, pero no más con esta situación, este año Rachel se casara así me toque llevarla a la fuerza al altar" "Te lo digo yo Carol".

-#-

Por la mañana siguiente el teniente Hudson había estado vigilando la residencia Berry buscado el momento preciso para hablar con Rachel o por lo menos poderle darle un mensaje, había estado haciendo guardia en una de las esquinas de la calle contraria que le permitía observar atentamente, había empezado a desistir de su idea cuando logro ver a la mucama que salía de la gran casa apresurada; inmediatamente Finn atravesó las calles esquivado uno que otro coche y saludando de forma rápida a algunos conocidos que pasaban, hasta lograr alcanzar a la joven mucama; raídamente se para frente a ella aquel teniente con rostro limpio y sonrisa sincera "Le suplico que le lleve este mensaje a la señorita Rachel" decía mientras extendía una nota a la mucama, ella toma el mensaje con rapidez continuando su camino y pensado en la suerte en que tenía su ama de tener por enamorado a un joven soldado tan guapo como el teniente Hudson.

Rachel se disponía a realizar sus deberes cuando decide pasar por el despacho de su padre para saber si el dolor que lo aquejaba anoche por fin había desaparecido; "Como a amanecido Padre?" acercándose donde el viejo y cansado General Hiram Berry se encontraba leyendo el diario "Mucho mejor realmente" con una mirada curiosa Rachel pregunta "Que dice el periódico?" … "La situación se está agravando"… "Abra guerra otra vez?"…"No lo sé hija el país está dividido y se acercan tiempo difíciles; por eso me gustaría que pensaras seriamente en tomar esposo" … "Si padre te prometo que este año me casare" dice con una sincera sonrisa al pensar en el joven teniente y con ese pensamiento besa la mano de su padre; despidiéndose sale al jardín para encontrar a la mucama esperando la con una nota, al tomarla y leerla sale rápidamente al encuentro del que le había escrito.

Al llegar Rachel al quiosco es sujetada por unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, al voltear se encuentra con una boca que dibuja una hermosa sonrisa, rápidamente Finn se inclina para darle un beso apasionado a Rachel, los besos con Finn siempre son agradables y sinceros; cargados de una pasión incontrolables, no eran incomodos o arrebatados, o la hacían sentir sucia o mal como algunos de sus amigas comentaban después de volver de su luna de miel, no Finn era dulce y paciente, era en definitiva su primer y ella haría todo para asegurarse de que sea el único; al alejarse ambos en busca de aire por fin dijeron unas palabras "En la nota me decías que tenías una mala noticia" comento mientas se llevaba unos dedos a la boca, esa boca que mantenía una sonrisa tonta y picara "En la tarde mi compañía parte a Savannah" … "Por cual motivo" … "Sabes mi amor que nunca nos adelantan nada" … "Por cuanto tiempo" … "Tampoco nos lo dijeron" … "Sera que va a estallar la guerra?" … "Es lo más probable"... "Por qué no hablas con mi padre antes de irte Finn" dijo mientras se aferraba fuertemente a él en un abrazo desesperado "Hoy volvió a repetirme que debía casarme"… "Si mi cielo lo entiendo, aunque dudo que tu familia esté dispuesto a aceptar a un simple teniente sin fortuna" … "Porque no si mi padre deseara imponerme un esposo ya lo habría hecho, él me quiere Finn estoy segura de que va a permitirme escoger a quien yo amo" decía mientras colaba su mano sobre la mejilla de Finn, al verla en su rostro la tomo y la beso "Porque piensan que tú te vas a decidir por alguien de tu clase Rachel" decía mientras se alejaba de ella; al escuchar aquellas palabras la mirada de Rachel bajo al suelo dolida por lo que acaba de escuchar se sienta en la banca más cercana "Entonces no me amas lo suficiente" inmediatamente Finn corre a si a ella poniéndose de rodillas limpiando las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Rache, mientras tomaba suavemente su rostro para que lo viera "Sabes muy bien que n hay nadie que me importe más que tu" "Que me volvería loco si llegara a perderte, por favor nunca dudes de mi amor" decía mientras tomaba el pañuelo con el que había limpiado sus lágrimas, besándolo y luego guardándolo en su bolsillo dijo "Te llevo en mi corazón Rachel" regalándole una sonrisa; "Quiero que nos cacemos pronto Finn" abrazándolo fuertemente "Por favor, por favor".

-#-

Espero que les guste! Quiero aclarar algo aunque no soy una Fan de Finchel no pienso hacer de Finn el malo de la película y Quinn la salvadora solo quiero que sean personajes victimas de circunstancias ajenas a sus deseos.

Avanzare poco a poco, pero proporcionare un capitulo diario aunque advierto que los próximos giraran entorno a Rachel y su familia.

No es Finchel; si no la quieres leer lo entendere


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus comentarios, siento mucho de aquellas personas que decidieron dejar de leer la historia pero hay que continuar no odio a Finn pero soy Faberry!

Capítulo 3

_El sitio más popular Columbus es un lugar donde todos los aristócratas de la ciudad celebran o discuten entre ellos al calor de la chimenea, mientras disfrutan de unos buenos licores y tal vez arriesgarse en los juegos del azar. Es un edificio de dos niveles, con una gran chimenea en el tejado. La fachada es de piedra y tiene pocas ventanas, aunque la luz se filtra por ellas dando luminosidad al interior. Las puertas que conllevan al segundo nivel se encuentran custodia por fuertes hombres armados, que no te dejará pasar si no eres invitado por el dueño del lugar. _

_Una vez dentro, un gran salón se extiende. El suelo y las paredes interiores son de madera, y están decorados con alfombras y cuadros de todo tipo, que en conjunto dan un toque rústico a la estancia. En la zona derecha está la barra, en el cual se encontraran con bellas damas que atenderán las necesidades de una gama de vinos y cervezas que se muestran en un armario tras el mostrador. El resto de la habitación la componen unas mesas de madera artesanas en las que se sientan los clientes, cerca de la chimenea que también está en ese rincón. Los duros inviernos hacen que toda la clientela se agazape alrededor de los fuegos buscando el calor de la hoguera._

_Subiendo las escaleras, llegamos a la zona privada del local, donde diversas habitaciones encuentran ubicadas estratégicamente para el gozo de aquellos que desean un poco de diversión con las damas del lugar. _

_Si en vez de subir, las bajamos, llegamos a la bodega de la taberna, una larga habitación subterránea, donde se conservan los vinos añejos de las tierras en grandes baúles. Estos se apilan en largas filas que forman laberínticos pasillos y que, sumados a la oscuridad y a la humedad, hacen del lugar un sitio incómodo. Y es en ese sitio donde Noah Berry conocido entre sus amigos como Puck pasa los días desperdiciando las pocas monedas que posee su familia entre juegos y mujeres; y el día de hoy no será diferente "Escalera señores" … "Maldita sea no puede ser" mientras arrojaba las cartas sobre la mesa, otra vez perdí pero con la única diferencia fue esta vez la suma alcanzaba los 1000 dólares, como conseguir el dinero ciertamente su padre no se lo daría, y aunque pensará en dárselo le aria preguntas, y explicarle que son deudas de juego está fuera de discusión la única soluciones que veía son o bien pediré dinero a su madre o tal vez esperaba no verse obligado un préstamo aunque los intereses fueran demasiado altos. Mientras todas estas ideas rondaban por Noha este decidió marcharse de la mesa no sin antes asegurare su acreedor que volvería en unas horas con el dinero; al llegar a la puerta principal se tropieza con _Ken Tanaka jefe de la policía de Columbus y esposo de Brittany Pierce, Noha rápidamente realiza una señal de disculpa y sin esperar una respuesta desaparece; uno de los acompañantes de ken comenta "Ese debe provocar serios dolores de cabeza a su padre" mientras una señal de desaprobación pasaba por su rostro "No creo que el general Berry esté al tanto de los desmanes de su hijo" "No debe ser la Señora Shelby quien solapa todo" … "Muy cierto procurador Ken" "Incluso se dice que las finanzas del general están deterioradas" … "Eso parece" tomando asiento en la zona exclusiva para políticos y miembros oficiales del gobierno " Un mesero quien había observado su llegada al lugar se acerca con una botella de champaña del gusto del procurador y jefe de la policía "Su Champaña de siempre …" sin dejarlo terminar Ken Tanaka daba una muestra de superioridad al decir "Para todos y la de siempre gracias" continuaron hablando sobre las desgracias de la familia Berry y de cómo las posibilidades de un casamiento ventajoso seria su única salvación.

_-#-_

_"Mil dólares perdidos en el juego y como piensas que vamos a pagar"…"Tengo una semana de plazo" mirando al suelo sin enfrentar la mirada de su enojada madre "Es inconcebible que continúes desperdiciando dinero, sabes perfectamente que estamos al borde de la ruina y te comportes como si nada estuviera sucediendo" caminado por el salón "De donde se supone que conseguiré el dinero" Noha hace un gesto "Te parece que ese sea el medio ya veo y que pretexto se supone que diré a tu padre" "No Noah esta vez no conseguirás ni un centavo de mi arréglate las como puedas" dejando el salón pero antes de salir da una vuelta "Y haz el favor de cortarte el cabello sabes que tu padre aborrece verte así" dejando el salón por completo, dejando a Noah completamente desesperado y con una sola opción. "_Cuando los dados giran, la suerte favorece a los audaces." Pensaba mientras tomaba su sombrero y se disponía a acompañar a su hermana a la plaza por petición de su padre.

_-#-_

"Por supuesto que estoy enterada" "Sé que la hacienda no produce como antes"…"La hacienda está en la ruina hermanita"…"En la ruina que significa eso?" discutían en voz baja mientras caminaban por la plaza sin fijarse que al otro lado de la calle había un par de caballeros hablando de cosas triviales y de cómo en un giro irónico del destino Rachel se había convertido en su tema central, al punto fijar su atención en nada más que ella; con el tropieza de un niño que deja caer un montón de huevos, la discusión de Noha y Rachel se ve interrumpida, ya que esta corre rápidamente a auxiliarlo "Estas bien?" "No llores" limpiando las lágrimas del pequeño con su pañuelo ajena a que este simple acto de bondad había tocado el corazón de alguien cuyos sentimientos se habían cubierto por una capa dura que se había formado por años llenos de miseria, dolor y humillaciones; desesperado por la espera Noah toma su brazo "Vamos Rachel".

Y con ese encuentro casual se habían alterado los planes y promesas de amor de Rachel y Finn, convirtiéndolos en solo sueño juvenil que le daba paso a una realidad totalmente diferente.


	4. Chapter 4

Considerando las recomendaciones he decidido tomarlas, y hacer unos pequeños cambios como que la hermana de Shelby con la que hablaba en la primera escena sea Carol.

Capítulo 4

"Los que practican la usura no se levantaran de sus tumbas (en el Día de la Resurrección). Y es por eso que dicen: 'el comercio es lo mismo que la usura'. Pero Al-lāh ha permitido el comercio y ha prohibido la usura" (Corán, 2-275). Son palabras que el musulmán Amir Lahsen había olvidado al llegar América la tierra de oportunidades; todo en el gozaba de un cambio, así como la ciudadanía que obtenía con el nombre Walter Smith, y mediante el pasar de los años logro el reconocimiento, por sus habilidades comerciales y la astucia para embaucar terratenientes a los que prestaba sus servicios como agente comercial.

Todo ese esfuerzo le proporcionó una posición en el centro de la ciudad, precisamente en el pedregal al frente de la plaza central. Una casa majestuosa, de dos plantas, que le permite contemplar en las noches, la espléndida iluminación de la ciudad. El frente de la casa es un jardín cuidado con esmero; en él abundan las rosas rojas y las gardenias, que rodean una fuente en forma de hongo, por un puente de ladrillo. A espaldas de la casa, se encuentra un frontón, en el que pasan los ilustres caballeros con los que hace negocios. Las habitaciones son espaciosas y cómodas; las recámaras rodean, por la parte alta, una amplia estancia, decorada con muebles coloniales y bellos cuadros de pintores españoles; pero su principal orgullo es el despacho que se encuentra al cruzar el salón principal, era un cuarto sombrío donde la luz del sol no alcanzaba a llegar, donde se encontraba con un viejo escritorio de madera repleto de papeles y manchado de tinta a los bordes, unos cuantos libros colocados en mueble que servía de biblioteca; todas estas características le daban un toque de pobreza objetivo que había alcanzado conscientemente ya que la mayoría de sus clientes ilustres caballeros, a los su orgullo les impedía interactuar lo suficiente como para un paseo por la vivienda; daba la información suficiente gracias a su despacho, para inspirar la confianza de que a pesar de los años no han sido estafados.

Pasos sigilosos atravesaban la habitación para encontrar debajo de una mesa a un hombre de aspecto andrajoso y descuidado; aquel sujeto sorprendido y curioso por el par de fino calzado italiano, decide levantar la vista para encontrar "Señor Noah, que gusto verlo" recogiendo los papeles que hay se encontraba, se incorpora en sus piernas para estar cara a cara con el prestigioso aristócrata "Como haz estado Smith?"…"A Dios gracias bien, y usted?"…"No tan bien como usted" sujetando uno de sus brazos "Necesito un préstamo"..."Yo encantado de servirle señor Berry, pero ya es mucho lo que me adeuda"…"Acaso duda de mi honorabilidad?, Crees que no te voy a pagar?" asustado más que por las palabras, temía por la fama de agresividad que gozaba entre sus ruines amigos, lo que obligo a dejar su atención de los libros que trata de acomodar para dirigirle la mirada.

-#-

"Entonces nos vemos en la casa de tu padre?"…"Si, le diré a este hombre que me entregue las cuentas y nos veremos allá" se dan un pequeño abrazo fraternal mientras se despiden, poco a poco Quinn atraviesa el portón, hasta llegar al despacho del agente al notar que hay adentro dos hombres discutiendo, uno claramente mayo al que asume que es quien el busca y otro más joven de su edad aproximadamente al acercarse un poco más a la entrada de la habitación nota que es el mismo que acompañaba a la joven de la plaza que había dejado cautivado.

Sentado en frente del rustico escritorio Noah observa la nota de cambio, al percatar indignado "Le subiste los intereses, viejo Usurero" contado las monedas que guardaba en la pequeña bolsa Walter solo le da una mirada de picardía; cuando nota entrar a un hombre joven rubio de ojos verde pero de ropas muy humildes a la habitación, rápidamente "Ahora estoy ocupado"…"Es usted Walter –Smith?"…"Te dije que estoy ocupado, vuelve en la tarde o mejor mañana" con una voz que denotaba desprecio y enojo, ambos señores observan al joven que se encuentra en la entrada con clara intención de no moverse, exaltado Noah se levanta "Eres sordo o estúpido ten han dicho que te vayas" "Que no ves que me está atendiendo a mi" muy tranquilo Quinn los observa a ambos "Espero" mientras sale un poco de la habitación, mientras el anciano continua guardando las monedas de oro equivalente al préstamo solicitado por Noha; con un poco de burla por la situación Noah se levanta de la silla para acercarse más al escritorio "Dame la maldita pluma, no pienso discutir con usted, no quiero perder el tiempo y porque afuera esta aquel palurdo; pero no creas que te saldrás con la tuya" mientras firmaba aquella letra de cambio, y arrojado el papel para poder extender la mano y así recibir el dinero; tomando sus guantes y sombreros sale de la habitación no sin antes arrojar una mirada de desprecio a quien se encontraba en la puerta.

Al observar que aquel caballero se marchaba, Quinn decide entrar a la habitación, para ser recibido "No te enseñaron respetar a los que no son tus iguales"…"Con qué dinero ejerce la usura, con el suyo o con el de mi padre?" al escuchar esas palabras el viejo musulmán sucumbe y rápidamente "Su padre?"… "Soy Quinn Fabray hijo de Russell Fabray, y vengo a ver las cuentas de ganado de la ascienda".

-#-

Rachel por su parte caminaba por un sendero largo y luminoso. Que forma parte de la vía principal y un poco alejada de la zona central. El suelo bermellón del camino, está cubierto de arcilla de hierro oxidado a flor de piel, que deja salir raíces encrespadas por todos lados. Raíces sin fin, que avanza como serpientes ondulantes sobre y bajo la tierra. Raíces que se aferran con garras de madera al suelo tan poco profundo. Es tarde, y el aire es del mismo color que cuando es temprano en la mañana. La claridad dentro de la ciudad es siempre de un tiempo indefinible, de una brillantez apagada, de una luminosidad sombría. La ciudad es silenciosa pero no quieta, hierve de vida. Sombras de ráfagas aparecen y desaparecen en el intrincado escenario de la multitud. Aquella que va por el camino sin esconderse, libre y evidente, mientras pone en movimiento sus planes al avanzar por la ciudad, que se desintegra frente a las miradas de caballeros y damas con gestos de saludos corteses al desvanecerse hacía sus direcciones.

Pronto se detiene frente a una majestuosa residencia; al entrar es recibida ella y su acompañante por una ama de llaves que rápidamente las dirige a un brillante salón "Se encuentra la señora Brittany" soltando lentamente sus guantes y sombrillas para entregarlas a su dama de compañía "Si señorita se encuentra en el balcón, enseguida le aviso"…"No hace falta" responde cortésmente mientras el ama de llaves se despide con una pequeña inclinación; en ese instante entra Ken Tanaka "Que tal estas Rachel" comenta mientras llevaba la mano de la joven a su boca para besarla, tratando de ocultar su desprecio Rachel mueve rápidamente la mano, una vez ha tocado la boca de tan despreciable hombre "Como esta Señor Tanaka"…"Por favor dime simplemente Ken" con una sonrisa morbosa que se dibuja en sus labios, "Gracias; Ken, he venido a ver a Brittany" señalando hacia a su alrededor "Esta usted en su casa, por favor me saluda al general y a la señora Shelby"…"Con gusto"…"Disculpa" comenta mientras sale del salón. Al instante es recibida por su fiel, y confidente amiga; después de efusivas manifestaciones de cariño, Brittany mostrando su nueva posición de anfitriona y señora de la casa decide insistida menté en mostrarle su hogar a Rachel la cual acede sin oponer resistencia; durante el recorrido observa numerosas habitaciones de gran amplitud y lujo, decoradas con las máximas obras de arte clásico y rococó. Entre las habitaciones, se debe mencionar los diferentes salones que allí encontró Rachel. Estos servían como salones de baile, de juegos o de descanso.

La residencia Tanaka se encuentra rodeado de gigantescos y maravillosos jardines surcados por caminos, fuentes y esculturas de la más grande belleza y delicadeza. Al mismo tiempo, se hallan separados y divididos por estanques de gran porte y estilo. Finalmente, otra de las secciones más importantes fue un espacio creado especialmente para Brittany Pirce de Tanaka. Este espacio cuenta con numerosos jardines y con construcciones que le permitían a su hijo vivir rodeada de la naturaleza y con todos los lujos dignos de los de su clase. Gran parte del diseño de esta sección cuenta con un estilo inglés en lugar del estilo francés que se repite a lo largo de todo el complejo. Todos los lujos que observaba Rachel estaban lejos de provocar algún tipo de envidia o sentimiento angustioso, y en su lugar la llevaban a sentir un enorme alivio, al ver que la amiga de toda su vida se encontraba cómoda y feliz.

-#-

"Oh, que maravilloso conocer al hijo de tan importante caballero" comento mientras servía una copa de vino que mantenía reservado para personas de la categoría de los Fabray "Me tiene a su servicio" recibiendo la copa y colocándose cómodamente en una de las sillas de la habitación "Tengo entendido, hace cinco años usted es el encargado de vender el ganado de mis haciendas"…"Así es" mirándolo fijamente Quinn "También contrata el transporte, cobra las cuentas y deposita el dinero en la cuenta de ciudad Columbus"…"Si así es, en efecto señor"…"Solo que revisando los libros de cuentas, me encuentro que algunos pagadores han depositado cifras inferiores a las pactadas y otros simplemente no han pagado"… con movimientos nerviosos de las manos el agente "El mercado es muy difícil señor Fabray, y sujeto a muchos imprevistos, de repente el cliente no quiere cubrir lo pactado o sencillamente se rehúsa a respectar el contrato pretextando miles de razones" con mirada fija y suspicaz Quinn continua mientras se decide a levantar y acercar un poco más al que él denomina usurero "Entrégueme los nombres iré yo mismo a visitar esos clientes" angustiado por haber escogido mal sus palabras el agente "No, no, no hace falta que se moleste yo personalmente iré a visitarlos, es más tengo planeado un viaje a la península porque el señor Jones dueño de la exportadora me envió un telegrama donde me informa que ha juntado una cantidad significativa de dinero".

-#-

Al llegar al final del recorrido encuentra se deciden establecer en la parte posterior del jardín tomando asiento en los bancas de madera; "entonces te encuentras feliz?"…"Si por supuesto, lo único es que manejar el personal de esta casa es más complicado de lo que pensaba no sé cómo mi madre podía hacerlo"…"Seguramente" comenta Rachel sin interés en oír sobre los problemas triviales de un hogar construido sobre las bases de la conveniencia y prejuicios sociales "Y tu que milagro que has venido a verme" tomándola afectuosamente de las manos "Que me cuentas mi querida Rachel?"…"Finn se ha ido" comenta con un rostro lleno de melancolía.

-#-

Llegando al final de su discusión mientras acompañaba a Quinn a la salida el usurero musulmán comenta "No quiero que piense mal de mi señor Fabray" "Lo que presencio hace un momento con el señor Berry, ya sabe cómo son esos jóvenes de sociedad, les gusta apostar en el juego y cuando no tienen para pagar…"…"Usted les presta" responde sin permitirle terminar la oración "Pero con un módico interés" "Aunque este joven Noah Berry conocido entre sus amigos como Puck es un jugador empedernido hijo del general Hiram Berry solo que la familia se encuentra al borde de la ruina"…"Lo vi en la calle con una señorita bonita, facciones delicadas…" rápidamente voltea a ver al agente "Es acaso ella su esposa?"…"El joven Noah no se ha casado aun, tal vez a la que vio sea a su hermana" "La señorita Rachel, muy hermosa por cierto; criada con esmero" "Ah ella también es soltera porque al parecer ninguno de los caballeros que la ha pretendido ha sido de su agrado" en ese momento las facciones de Quinn se relajan al escuchar tan valiosa información "Claro que ahora menos posibilidades tendrá de casarse ya que dudo que el general pueda darle un dote adecuado a su posición" pero esas precisas palabras las que hacen pensar a Quinn y como él estaría dispuesto a tomar la como esposa a pesar de su condición de pobreza.

-#-

"Entonces, vas hacerme el favor" impaciente dijo mientras desojaba una rosa que se encontraba en el jardín, "Por favor te lo suplico Britt" "Si me dices que no Finn no tendrá a donde escribirme"…"Si pero me da miedo de que Ken encuentre una de sus cartas" "Rachs ya ves como es el de quisquilloso" con un perfecto puchero de niña malcriada voltea a ver a su amiga "Esta bien, dile a tu Finn que puede escribirte acá, yo después te enviare las cartas con Micaela" "Pero ya enserio Rachs, yo creo que deberías terminar ese romance nada bueno te va a traer"…"Es que no quiero renunciar Britt; Finn y yo estamos enamorados, por favor entiéndelo"…"Ah no yo entiendo todo lo que quieras, pero el problema es que no es de nuestra clase o tiene dinero" …"Eso a mí no me importa" dijo mientras se voltea a ver a otro lugar, en ese instante su amiga se levanta y suavemente la abraza susurrando "Pero a tu familia si le importa" …"No a mi padre" sin decidirse a mirarla "Y estoy segura que cuando sepa lo mucho que lo amo lo va aceptar" …"Porque hasta ahora no ha ido hablar con tus padres" en ese momento se separa del abrazo de ella y voltea a dirigirle la mirada "El también teme que le digan que no" "Pero ya me prometió que en cuanto vuelva lo hará" con una sincera sonrisa pero aun dudosa "Que bueno, me alegro por ambos pero en especial por ti, ya que he sido testiga del inmenso amor que le profesas" alejándose un poco de Brittany para no dirigirle la mirada al escuchar la respuesta que tanto teme "Brittany hemos sido amigas casi toda la vida y eres para mí como una hermana, y como sé que tu esposo siempre está al tanto de todo; has oído algo acerca de nuestra situación económica?". "Es cierto que estamos en la ruina?"

Sin saber que responder se aleja de ella.

-#-

A casi las afueras de la ciudad se extiende una de las mejores residencias de Columbus la cual ocupa una superficie de 13 hectáreas. Artie se encuentra con su amigo indicándole cada una de las características de la misma y de las condiciones físicas de la misma "La planta baja es obra de Sachetti, de tipo patio-central con forma rectangular. Toma como modelo las fachadas que hizo Bernini para el Louvre. Está formado por dos cuerpos, el primero a base de zócalo almohadillado y un cuerpo superior con columnas de orden jónico rematado con una cornisa y amplia balaustrada." "La plaza de Oriente esta pensadas para decorar la cornisa superior, pero se revelaron demasiado pesadas y nunca se llegaron a colocar" "Está construida con materiales como piedra blanca de Colmenar y granito de Guadarrama". Señalado cada una de las secciones mientras las recorrían.

"En su interior alberga una gran escalera proyectada por Sabatini, con escalones de mármol de cinco metros de longitud cada uno, incluye obras de artistas como Goya, el Greco, Rubens, Velázquez, Caravaggio, o Lucas Jordán." Señalando los cuadros de gran valor; "En las estancias, se encuentran decoradas con pinturas al fresco de pintores como Giaquinto, Tiépolo Bayeu o Mengs se pueden contemplar los más hermosos ejemplos de artes decorativas y mobiliario, destacando. El salón principal se encuentra con decoración de estilo rococó chinesco, el Salón de los Espejos, de estilo neoclásico y en el que predominan el estuco de oro, blanco y el azul, y una Capilla, situada en el centro del lado norte de la planta principal, construida por Sachetti y Ventura Rodríguez." "Ah no debemos olvidar las importantes colecciones de tapices, instrumentos musicales, porcelanas, vajilla, relojes, medallas y orfebrería."…"Tal parece mi amigo que te has documentado sobre la historia de la casa" soltando una sonrisa fresca y alegre "Es por Thomas el mayordomo y su hija me han dado en detalle la información y trate de memorizar la para que al igual que yo te sorprendieras y te quedaras admirado"…" Sabes que ese tipo de cosas no me maravillan"…"Lo sé y aun no logro entender por qué?" …"A mí solo me interesa que este en buen estado".

"Mañana tengo planeado partir"…"Que bueno porque yo también debo volver a Washington"…"Que averiguaste con el agente Smith?"…"Tengo la impresión de usa el dinero de las ganancias para invertirlas préstamos a jóvenes de sociedad a altos intereses"…jejeje "Y como lo sabes?" comenta Artie mientras entraba a uno de los salones "Recuerdas al joven estrafalario que vimos en la plaza central acompañado de la señorita?"…"Si"…"Fue a verlo para realizar un préstamo y cuando entre lo estaba tachado de usurero" comento mientras observaba de cerca el salón "Y la joven es su esposa"…"No es su hermana"…"Ummjum"…"Son hijos de… El general Hiram Berry"…"Ja y un general permite que su hijo mantenga ese tipo de cabello?"…"Bueno imagino que el general considera que la disciplina corresponde a la tropa"…"Y su hermana también será indisciplinada" esa pregunta le molesto más de lo que algún día Quinn podría admitir pero superando su malestar procedió a responder…"Eso no lo sé, pero es soltera y con muy pocas posibilidades de casarse, ya que su familia se encuentra a un paso de la quiebra"…"Vaya..." dijo Artie quitándose sus lentes "Pensé que la joven no te interesaba"…"Fue el agente que considero oportuno hablar más de la cuenta" "Dice que a tendió muchos pretendientes pero ninguno ha sido de su agrado" comento con una fingida indiferencia "Tal vez no eran los bastantes ricos" tratando de probar hasta donde llegaba el interés de Quinn "Y tú, estás dispuesto a probar suerte?" y esas palabras se plantaron en la cabeza de Quinn provocando una pequeña sonrisa.

-#-

Al dirigirse al salón de costura de su madre para encontrarlas a ella y su tía, "Madre es verdad que estamos arruinados?" Shelby alza la mirada sin responder y observa a su hermana "Quien te dijo eso?"…"Noah y también Brittany"…"Bueno ya lo sabias" comentando al fin Shelby "No madre, usted hace tiempo me había comentado, que las tierras ya no producían igual que antes y había escases de peones" y casi sin dejarla hablar más Shelby alzo el tono de la voz "Pues la situación empeoro tanto que tu padre ha tenido que hipotecar las tierras, y si la cosecha no es buena pues no habrá dinero ni siquiera para cubrir el préstamo" y acercándose un poco con temor a su madre "Y entonces?"…"Y entonces te sugiero que dejes de fantasear con el príncipe azul; y que acepte la propuesta de alguno de los caballeros que tengan el capital suficiente, y nos salven de la miseria y de la deshonra" inmediatamente de haber dicho eso se retira.

-#-

Ya en la noche, Rachel se encuentra cambiada en su pijama parada en el arco de su balcón perdida en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con su cabello. _**"Nunca dudes de mi amor Rachel, Jamás…Te amor"**_recordaba cada palabra de Finn y de su juramente de amor. En ese momento su tía Carol entra y dice "Aun despierta mi niña"…"Si tía"…"Pensando en lo que tu madre dijo"…"Yo te entiendo mi cielo, pero ya no eres una pequeña y si todavía no ha llegado ese caballero maravilloso…"…"Pero puede llegar tía, el día menos pensado"…"Lo deseo de todo corazón, pero mira a todas tus amigas; ya todas casadas y con hijos" "y usted en veremos" mientras la ayudaba a ir a la cama "Y los solteros de esta ciudad escasean"…"Tal vez tía, pero yo quiero casarme enamorada"…"Hija el amor viene después, con el trato y con los hijos"…"NO, viene antes"…"Hay Rachel, Rachel hasta ahora el día de hoy tu padre te ha consentido pero tú y yo conocemos bien a tu madre cuando se empeña en algo lo impulsa hasta que lo consigue" "Por eso hazme caso hija, más vale empieces a fijarte en alguien antes de que ella decida por ti".

-#-

"Me preocupa Rachel" comentaba Shelby en la habitación principal de su marido apagando cada una de las velas que iluminaban el lugar…"Porque lo dices?, Que hizo? "…"Como que hizo?. Pues a su edad ya debería estar casada"…"Bueno en eso si tienes razón"…"No sé ha decidido por nadie y creo que es nuestro deber intervenir" "Y estuve pensando Aarón Wayman podría ser un perfecto candidato y posee un importante capital"…"Pero ese hombre tiene mi edad"…"Bueno también puede ser Jonathan Westernon no posee la misma posición de Aarón pero es un dueño de un cuantioso capital"…"Y que dice Rachel"…"Obviamente va a decir que no porque como vive en la luna soñando con el príncipe encantado; pero ya es hora de que la hagamos entrar en razón"…"Sé que Rachel es una hermosa joven que puede escoger entre los más acaudalados de la ciudad pero no es mi deseo imponerle un esposo"…"Si hasta ahora ella no lo ha hecho yo creo que no es nuestra obligación"…"He dicho que no Shelby, sabes que no ofreceré a mi hija al mejor postor; Rachel no está en venta".

Opiniones! Gracias.


End file.
